Grace
by MysticMelancholy
Summary: The past is the past, and she wanted to make the future right for them. When the RED spy receives a letter from the past, the news is hard to bare.


~Grace~

The room was dimly lit, and everyone had fallen asleep. A man sat in the corner desk chair, smoking away at his cigarette, starring at a light green, fragrant letter. "I'm sorry, Grace," Hesaid, placing his hand over his eyes. "I really am." A young man enters the room, rubbing his eye sheepishly. "Dad…It's three in the morning. You should go to bed. Mom will be coming home soon." The man didn't turn. "I'm sorry, son. I've just been having trouble sleeping as of late. I'm sorry for waking you." The boy walked closer his father. "What's the matter, Pa?" The man clenched his fist, gripping his face harder. He didn't know whether to say anything. "It's….It's Grace…." The dashed closer, almost knocking down objects in his path. "What about her, Is she okay?" He didn't answer. "What happened?" He slammed his fist into the desk, holding back what sounded like a sob "She gone! She's….gone." The boy's heart sank. His skin turned cold as he shook. "No..no…no! She can't be! She was stubborn and healthy! She was…" "She was the only one who could take them down…She did it for us…" The man, slid his head on the desk, crying more than any man had ever done. "Did they get to her…?" Asked the boy, taking a seat on the ground, hugging is knees tightly. The man wiped his tears, calming down to a degree. "No. She would never let them. She and two of her teammates put an end to it all." The boy looked up at him slowly, in shock. "You mean…" "Yes. She was the one who ended TF Industries."

He took then cigarette out of his mouth, placing it in the ash tray to the side. "She, with the help of Spy and Engineer, took down their computer, burned the files, and killed the Administrator. Thus us, finding out every secret they've been hiding from us. You remember that day." The boy placed his cheek on in knee. "Yeah, you and I weren't enemies anymore, and you could marry Ma. Well, after my approval." The man handed the boy the envelope. "Here." He took it. He gave it a confused look, but before saying anything, he opened it. Inside, was a sliver locket. "This was Grace's. I remember her telling me that she wanted to give it to her kids when she had'em." The man sat up and looked at the boy. "I went back to my roots, and found her files. She was your aunt." The boy glared at him "That's not funny! Ma was an only child! Don't be pullin' that at time like this." The man just looked at him. "That's why she took good care of you. Have you ever thought about why she pushed you out of the way when I or anything else came in your path? She didn't want to see your hurt." The kept glaring. "Prove…" Before he could finish, the man pulled out some files from the desk and handed it to him.

"The engineer saved all our files, and gave them back to us after what happened. I burned ours, but kept hers. I wanted to show you when the time was right, but it's too late. He grabbed it out of his hand, opening, and reading though the pages with haste. He threw it in the trash bin. "Does Ma know?" The man shook his head. "No." The boy resumed hugging his knees "Don't tell her. Please." "I won't, son." The young man hugged himself tighter. "So what now?" he asked looking back up at his father. He pushed the seat back and got up from his seat. "The funeral is tomorrow. Our old teams are going to be there." The boy stood up "What about Ma?" "Let me take care of that." He began making his was to his bedroom. "Wait." Said the boy, picking up the envelope from the floor. "I know you knew Grace, but how?" The man, in the hallway, put his hand the doors handle, turning it, opening the door. "I loved her. And I always will."

Dear, My beloved masked man.

It's very hard for me to write this, but I know it's something I had to do.

You've fallen in love with another woman and I can accept that.

You're happiness gives my heart warmth, and that's all I need.

Please take care of the boy. He's loud, immature and a lot of the times, irresponsible,

But he's a sweet kid, who needs a guide to lead him to the right path.

I remember I left, and I was foolish to do so. I should have been right by your side,

To support you any way I could. By now, the deed has already been done.

We're finally free.

My only regret was not telling you how I really felt.

I love you.

No matter where I go, I always will.

Sincerely yours,

Grace.

**Author's Notes:** _Thanks for reading my first FF XD It really means a lot to me. Now alot of people might want to know who Grace is. Well, She was a BLU Demowoman. She was a strong women, who feel in love. If this story goes over well, I might make another about Grace. Well, Thanks again for reading!_


End file.
